<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I WILL See You Again by Idontcare1835</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525462">I WILL See You Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835'>Idontcare1835</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pacts, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during ep 9 of season one of The Umbrella Academy. </p><p>Vanya is locked up, and Klaus is still trying to be able to talk to Dave and figure out how Ben managed to punch him. What if the two could help each other? What would happen if the apocalypse never happened? What if it was accidentally stopped?</p><p>Of course, there would have to be certain requirements of this unlikely partnership, will they both get what they want? Or does it blow up in both of their faces?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--Klaus' P.O.V.--</p><p>"She's your sister!" Ben hissed, annoyance dripping from his voice. "Our sister," He adds hastily. I can't help the sigh that escapes my lips as I collapse onto my bed dramatically. My back curving into the soft frame as I stare up at the ceiling.</p><p>"She's also Luther's sister, and he trapped her in there!" I point out, shifting my gaze to stare at the brooding emo.</p><p>"Yes, but Luther isn't thinking properly," I chuckle at his words, cutting him off.</p><p>"That's an understatement," I smirk at him, as Ben sighs, probably because I cut him off.</p><p>"Besides, you know how it feels to be trapped in the same place for hours on end." Ben's words cause me to flinch, my mind instantly going to <em>that horrible</em> place. My eyes narrow in annoyance at him, why did he have to bring <em>that</em> up. "Klaus, after all, you've been through, do you really want Vanya to go through it?" I sigh loudly once again, but after a glance at Ben, who was glaring at me, I jump up.</p><p>"Fine, if only so you'll leave me alone," I say as exit the room. As I walk past the corridor leading to Luthor and Alison's bedroom, I freeze as I hear Luther's desperate voice filter from Allison's open door. I roll my eyes at him before I continue on. Five had left a while ago, so I thankfully didn't have to worry about him as well. I made my way down the stairs and instantly became quieter when I noticed Diego in the kitchen with mum. I sigh in annoyance, glaring slightly at Ben before continuing on to the secret elevator that dad somehow managed to keep from all of us.</p><p>I mean seriously, how did that old guy manage to keep so many secrets? Honestly, I thought he trained us better than that. But then again, he probably trained us so we would turn a blind eye on anything he wanted, which worked fabulously.</p><p>"Master Klaus? Where are you going?" Pongo asked, coming out of nowhere. I jump in shock, as I stare at him.</p><p>"I'm just going out, being sober is really boring," I respond, quickly getting over my shock and smirking over at him. Pongo sighs before shaking his head.</p><p>"You shouldn't take those things, besides your family needs you right now," Pongo said, his voice filled with disappointment. I snort in response, rolling my eyes.</p><p>"Maybe you should have told Five that, you know he left too, so what's so different about me?" I ask, smirking as Pongo sighs before pushing past him and walking off. After making sure that Pongo wasn't watching, I quickly duck into the secret elevator and down we go, down to that secret tunnel that Dad so kindly installed for Vanya.</p><p>"She doesn't know what she's doing, she can't control her new powers," Ben murmured. I groan at him, shaking my head.</p><p>"Why are you still talking? I've already said yes, we're even on our way down," I whine, resting my back on the wall, I just wanted to get this over with. Ben frowns over at me, and I get it, I'm a disappointment. The doors slide open before Ben could reply and we walk forward.</p><p>The thud of banging could be heard, the closer I got to it, the soundproof walls muffling the sound. I stop in front of it, staring up at my sister. Tears streaked down her cheeks, her eyes wide in fear and sadness. It didn't matter that I couldn't hear her, I knew that she was begging me to help her and I wasn't heartless enough to admit that it broke my heart.</p><p>"Don't worry Vanya, you'll never have to come back to this place," I whisper, even though she can't hear me. Surprisingly it wasn't hard to open the metal door, it was actually pretty easy. The second the door was open, Vanya collapsed into my arms, sobbing uncontrollably. "Shh, it's okay" I whisper as I hug her back. Vanya's whole body seemed to shake as she cried.</p><p>"I-I" Vanya stuttered, breaking off before she could say anything.</p><p>"It's okay, I know," I whispered, tightening my hold on her. I glance down at her before sighing and dragging her up and away from the doorway. "Vanya, I... I have a proposition for you," I didn't know what I was saying, not really. I just needed to get this off my chest.</p><p>"What are you doing? We need to leave before the others notice anything," Ben hissed, his eyes were filled with fear as he kept glancing back at the elevator. I send him a look, telling him silently to shut up before looking back down at Vanya. She was confused, it was written all over her face. </p><p>"It's quite simple really, I help you learn to control your powers and you help me improve mine." Vanya smiled slightly as she stared up at me.</p><p>"Of course," Vanya's voice sounded almost back to normal and I smile sadly at her.</p><p>"I'll keep you safe, and away from the others and this place," I add.</p><p>"Klaus, I'll do it." Vanya cut me off, smiling happily at me now. She takes a step towards the exit, but I grab her elbow before she can pass me.</p><p>"Wait, before we go you have to promise me one thing," I blurted out, Ben sighed in annoyance, as he glanced back at the elevator and Vanya just stared at me confused.</p><p>"Of course anything, but can't we talk about this later?" I shake my head at Vanya's words, she didn't understand. My hands started shaking as I stare at my sister, wondering if she'll still agree once she heard what I'm about to say. I hope, no <em>need</em> her to say yes. I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't agree, god this would be so much easier if I wasn't sober right now. Life was much simpler when I was high an-</p><p>"Klaus!" Vanya's voice broke me from my thoughts and my gaze snaps back to her. "What is it?"</p><p>"You have to kill me,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--Klaus' P.O.V.--</p><p>"You have to kill me,"</p><p>"WHAT?!?!?!" Both Ben and Vanya scream in unison, both of them were staring at me. Their mouths open like a gapping fish. Vanya, had horror hiding behind the shock in her eyes, as I stared at her. She looked like she was waiting for me to laugh, to say that I was joking, but I'm not, I was dead serious. Ben was the first of the two to get over the shock. His eyes narrowing at me, but I could still see the traces of shock and fear pooling in his brown eyes.</p><p>"Klaus... What the hell?" The sound of the shocked voice, makes me instantly look over at him.</p><p>"Out of everyone, you're the only one who knows why I want this," My voice was sharper than I intended, but I just couldn't bring myself to apologise. Doesn't he know how important this is to me? How much this one little thing means to me? Shouldn't he know by now that I would do anything to see Dave once again?</p><p>"I also know what it feels like to die, and trust me you don't want to go through that!" Ben's voice cut me from my thoughts and I roll my eyes at him.</p><p>"I don't care!!" I yell at him, ignoring the flinch. "I-I just need to be with him!" I add, my voice breaking as tears form in my eyes. Ben's eyes seemed to soften as he sighed in sadness.</p><p>"Klaus?" Vanya spoke, tearing my gaze away from Ben and to the shaking girl in front of me. That I may or may not have forgotten about. Her eyes were filled with confusion as she glanced between me and around where Ben was standing. "Who are you talking to?" I sigh as I close my eyes and bow my head for a second before looking back up at her, forcing a soft smile to appear on my face.</p><p>"That's probably a story for another time," My smile drops as I continue and Vanya glances down at the ground. "Now will you do it?" I gaze at her desperately, my fingers twitching as I wait for her to reply.</p><p>"NO!" Vanya exclaimed making Ben sigh in relief. "Why would I kill you?"</p><p>"I probably should have explained that better, I want you to kill me, <em>if</em> using my powers and nothing else lets me see him," I clarify, clasping my hands together. Vanya sighs as she stared into space, thinking. It took a few minutes but finally, Vanya turns to face me.</p><p>"Fine, if and only if nothing else works." Vanya sighs as Ben cries out in the background, not that she could hear. "But I want an explanation," Vanya conceded.</p><p>"Thank you," I whisper before spinning around dramatically, staring around at the brick walls. "So, do you know any other way out of this place?" I ask after a few seconds.</p><p>"You would think after spending days on end down here I would, but no," Vanya responds coming up to stand next to me. Sighing in annoyance, I take another look around the room, well if you could call it that before walking back to the elevator. "Guess we'll just take this old thing," I respond, flashing a smile at her before entering said elevator. Vanya hesitantly follows, and just before it closes Ben steps through. We stand in awkward silence before a sudden thought hits me, and I rub my head. "You might want to stand over there just in case someone is outside the door," I comment, nodding my head over to the corner of the elevator near the buttons. Vanya smiles slightly and nods, standing by the corner.</p><p>"Could you calm down? You're almost making me nervous." I snap, sending a slight glare beside me to where Ben was pacing around the small space, shaking slightly. Ben glared at me slightly, and yet he still managed to calm down, or at least put a better poker face on. Not soon after the elevator doors open, to reveal... absolutely no one.</p><p>Slowly I step forward, making sure that no one was hiding, or just out of view before motioning Vanya to follow. We quietly crept out of the bedroom hallway and seeing as Diego, Pongo or Grace would defiantly notice us if we went through the front door, I lead us over to Five's bedroom.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Vanya hissed as quietly as she could once we had entered the room.</p><p>"Well we can't go through the front doorway, and Five has a fire escape right by his window," I whisper back, as I open said window. Vanya sighs behind me but doesn't say anything as we creep down the fire escape. I jump down to the ground, Vanya quickly following. We both run down the alleyway after we get far enough away that we shouldn't be spotted, we slow to a walk, Vanya taking the lead. </p><p>"Where are we supposed to go?" Vanya questioned, her eyes taking in the familiar route.</p><p>"Your apartment, it's quick, you may need to buy a new apartment if you want to stay under the radar." I muse. Vanya nods.</p><p>"I didn't mean to," Vanya's voice was distant, something in it made me glance over at her. She looked sad, lost even. "Hurt Allison, I just... she was going to rumour me and I just got so mad that she tried to control me again and-" Vanya broke off.</p><p>"Vanya, you don't have to explain yourself, I get it," I comment, Vanya's head snapped up, a soft smile on her face. </p><p>"Thanks," She whispered before we both lapsed into silence. The rest of the walk was in silence, all the way to Vanya's apartment. Vanya locked the door behind us, before shuffling to the counter. "Do you want anything?" She questioned, as she started up the kettle.</p><p>"No," I comment, which technically was a lie. I could feel the cravings coming back, I quickly crossed my arms to try and stop them from shaking. My skin itched, I justed wanted to run and get some. I sigh quietly, my eyes flickering to where Ben leaned against the wall before sitting down, my leg shaking. </p><p>"You're still getting cravings aren't you?" Ben questioned, I nod my head. Ben sighs, "hang in there Klaus, it'll get better, I promise," I smile over at him, I know he's right, he always is, but it doesn't feel like it. </p><p>"Okay," Vanya was sitting across from me, a cup of tea in her hands. "I told you I wanted an explanation," she says. "Maybe sat with who you were just talking to?"</p><p>I sigh before shuffling back in the armchair, I just needed to get comfortable before speaking. "So..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--Klaus' P.O.V.--</p><p>"So... I can see Ben," I start, but pause to let the news sink in. Vanya gasped, her eyes widen as she took it all in, flickering to where Ben was. Not that she knew that.</p><p>"Ben, is here?" Vanya whispered, her voice filled with wonder, which made me smile. No one ever believed me with anything. </p><p>"Yeah, it's weird, usually the drugs," I couldn't help but notice the pity in her eyes and my eyes flicker away for a second, I hated the pity, sometimes when Ben looks at me like that, it's annoying. "Stop the ghosts from appearing, but Ben's always been there since his death. I still don't know if that's entirely a good thing," I couldn't help but add that last part, causing Ben to stick his tongue out at me.</p><p>"So, he's always been here?" Vanya questioned, almost happy; I nod in response. Her face almost instantly brightening as she sighed in relief. "I'm glad that someone was with you," She added, making me smile happily.</p><p>"I never bothered telling anyone because I doubted they would believe. No one even believes that I'm sober, or trying to be," I added when she opened her mouth to speak. Vanya nods in understanding, and my smile widens. </p><p>"Who, who are you trying to see?" Vanya questioned, after a few minutes of silence. She seemed almost hesitantly. But I really couldn't blame her; she had been shunned by all of our family members.</p><p>"Dave," The word was whispered, I couldn't help it. My whole body ached with a longing to see him again. My smile fell a bit, but it was still there.</p><p>"Who?" Vanya questioned in shock. </p><p>"Um, remember those people who came into the house? Well, they kind of kidnapped me," I ignored the gasp of shock from her and continued. "I'm not going into the details, but I only escaped because I cop found me, I guess they were looking for someone else and ran into me, they killed her while I ran," My voice broke, I couldn't help but frown as I remembered how I had just left her.</p><p>"Klaus, it's okay," Vanya whispered, leaning over to place a hand on my shoulder, her eyes smiling sadly. I smiled back before continuing.</p><p>"I stole their briefcase; I thought it would have money or something. It turns out it's some sort of time machine," I paused, not just letting Vanya process my words, but I also couldn't keep going. Ben moved forward, sitting down next to me, he raised his hands slightly, before dropping it. I smiled, well tried to at him in return before turning back to Vanya.</p><p>"I was transported to the Vietnam War," I paused, "I met someone. He died right next to me, and-" My voice cracked as my head drops into my hands. Vanya sits down next to me, wrapping her arms around me. I lean into her, and I can feel Ben smiling next to me. </p><p>"So, where do we start?" Vanya asked, and I smile gratefully at her.</p><p>"You need to rest, I'll come back tomorrow," I sigh as I heave myself off the chair, I did not want to go back. </p><p>"You can stay here if you like," Vanya commented as if seeing the disdain on my face. I frown, would anyone even notice me if I didn't return. After my lie to Pogo, no, no, they wouldn't.</p><p>"Sure, thanks," I smile at him.</p><p>"Then we can start now," I chuckle slightly at her words. </p><p>"Well, to be honest, I have no idea, what to do," This time it was Vanya who chuckled. </p><p>"What do you do to summon your powers?" Vanya asked. I blink, curious.</p><p>"I, I don't know," I froze, thinking about my powers. "The ghosts kinda just appear." Sighing, I turn to Vanya, "What about you?"</p><p>"I haven't used my powers in forever, I barely remember what they are," Vanya muttered in annoyance. I snort, before looking up at Ben.</p><p>"You got any idea?" Ben glances out the window; he's eyebrows drawn into a frown. </p><p>"What did it feel like using your powers?" Ben asked, most likely forgetting that Vanya couldn't hear him. Rolling my eyes, I repeat the question to Vanya. </p><p>"Well, Allison rumoured me to remember, before everything happened, <b>(I know it didn't but go with it).</b> So, I remember concentrating on glass, and it would shatter., but when my power attacked Allison, it was, " Vanya commented, her voice faltering slightly at the mention of Allison. I nod slightly, trying to think.</p><p>"Right, do you have anything glass, that's not valuable?" I ask, Vanya frowns slightly before getting a glass cup from a cupboard. I place the glass on the table. "Okay, try and move the glass," I say. </p><p>Vanya leans forward; her eyes focused tightly on the glass, I stay slightly as I watch the glass and her. </p><p>"Klaus, look!" Ben shouts, after five minutes of silence. Klaus' eyes snap to the glass; it was shaking. Slightly but it was still there.</p><p>"Vanya, you're doing it," I shout happily before slapping a hand over my mouth. Shouting while she was concentrating probably doesn't help. But Vanya, the corners of her lips quirk up in response, and the crease between her eyebrows increases. Seconds later, the glass bursts, sending glass everywhere. Only having seconds to cover my face, I hiss as the glass hits my hands.</p><p>"Oh my god, Klaus!" Vanya shouted, running forward. "I'm so sorry," I groan in response, examining the cuts. Seconds later, Vanya is by my side, with a first aid kit, from somewhere. She quickly takes out the glass and bandages my hands.</p><p>"I think that's enough for tonight," I mutter, smiling at Vanya when she looks back at me. </p><p>"I-"</p><p>"It's fine, Vanya; you didn't know the glass would explode." I cut Vanya off; she smiles slightly at me. Together, we silently clean everything up before heading to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>